Tale Of Hero: No Regular Trainer
by Deathlark
Summary: Jack Argonish was a homeless man who was different from the rest. He wanted to be a trainer, although some issues complicate the way. Can he keep a deadly secret while become a strong trainer? Rated T, later M. No mature content as of now. Abandoned... Left incomplete. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1, Explanation

Tale Of Hero: No Regular Trainer, A Pokémon FanFic. Chapter 1, Explanation

Ahhhhhh that's the stoof. Oh yes. It feels nice to stop doing Demoknight for a bit. As for this, if you liked Demoknight and know enough about pokemon, you should like this. This will include Pokemon from the new region, considering I have been doing some research. Otherwise, it is some pretty neat stuff.

This FanFic takes place in region 4, or Sinnoh. I plan that in the future I will try to collaborate with some other person who has a moderately well-known FanFic. Also, if you have been reading Demoknight, in chapter 3 you heard about a BIG surprise. Truth is, I will not tell you what it is, what game it uses, or what it will be about. All that I will tell you is it will premier when Demoknight and No Regular Trainer, and a future fic about Minecraft will all have 7 chapters done. Once Demoknight has 5 chapters, this has 3, then I will start for the Minecraft fanfic. I am thinking of a title, but I already have a basis plotline. Anyone who likes the gameplay of Minecraft will generally like that fanfic. Other than that I have nothing to discuss. If you want to look for updates just look at my homepage. Btw, this fic starts off of what you would consider T rated. Things get… Crazy… Later. I'll just put it that way. I'm not going to spoil it. All I say is no Lemons… until chapter 20 (Lol).

Let us see here… What else is important. Oh right! I will also notify whenever I intend on someone else's work. Don't expect me just to wander around on here and then take someone's characters from their story and put them into mine. If I did want to do that, I would ask permission. I do plan to collab in the future.

Eventually after three chapters of this are out I start a new fic. Be sure to check in!

**Disclaimer: Me: Ahem. Gentlemen? I see the copyright is safe. Now tell me, did anyone happen to copy the Pokemon franchise? No? Then we still have a problem.**

**You : Ooooo, big problem. I've exposed plenty of copiers. Dime a' dozen obvious copying scumbags. Like you! Ow, no offense.**

**Me: I assure you I do not plagiarize. And nothing, nothing like the man loose inside this website!**

**You: Oh what are you president of his copy club?**

**Me: No… That would be your mother!**

**Big story short: I do not plagiarize anyone's work, nor do I own rights in the pokemon franchise. I am not a mean person.**

…..

"Are you sure about this?" telepathized Luke.

"Yes! I am sure! I don't care if it kills me, just do so!" I yelled.

"Fine then," he telepathized back. Oh wait. I should have introduced myself before I got to the important part. My name is Jack Argonish. I am sadly homeless but I travel around the Sinnoh region looking for work. I plan to earn enough money to start up as a pokemon trainer. I don't know how I was abandoned, I just woke up in a home that wasn't my parents' home. I have had a friend as long as I can remember and his name is Luke. He is a Lucario, a very strong pokemon. He isn't well trained, but he knows how to fend for himself, somewhat. We've been friends for a very, VERY long time. I am now 18 years old, and I don't have anything to do but work in my spare time, so I decided that I would stop working once I have enough money to start being a pokemon trainer. I was generally really smart. I was fairly tall, had tan skin, and looked like many average humans. However my eyes are a fierce lime green, along with my hair somehow being tinted green.

As for what is happening right now, it turns out Luke slipped to me that there is a way that I can talk to pokemon. He warned me that the process to do so is ridiculously painful. I had no idea what he was going to do, but he sounded like he knew what he was doing. He said he could, "alter," my DNA. I think, there was much more I didn't understand. He said that I would become something that didn't make sense to me. He said I would have 100% Human DNA and 100% Lucario DNA. How on earth does that make sense.

"Alright Jack. This is going to hurt, REALLY badly. Prepare yourself," he warned.

"I don't care just do so-!" I yelled in agony. Okay I now see what he was saying. His hand had literally just entered my chest. _ENTERED_. I could see his eyes turn a blue color. I had never seen his eyes turn that color. I've seen his eyes go red, green, gold, silver, black, white, purple, and just about every other color, but not blue. It always confused me, and now it does so more. I suddenly started to feel… not like myself. I suddenly felt my soul disappear into my body. I suddenly was in a blank space, all black around me, nothing else. I saw Luke with a body glowing furiously as he was moving his arms about the land. I saw him shaping a body. It took the form of a Lucario. He started muttering something, grabbed me, grabbed the body and put the two together. It was so painful and unusual that I just had to yell out as hard as I could. I felt my body taking on and accepting a second body. My DNA tried to reject it, but Luke forced the bodies to join. I started to yell harder as the pain increased over the time that the bodies were being morphed. All of a sudden, the bodies separated, but the Lucario body was still in me. Somehow. I started to leave the room when I saw a sleeping Lucario body. I felt my consciousness regain and the immense amount of pain I had in the real world. My head felt like it was on fire and my body was sweating profusely.

Luke said (Not through telepathy!), "By Arceus's name it worked."

"What just- what just happened…?" I stuttered.

"You will see. Just concentrate your soul, and you will see your other self," he answered. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to a pokemon, and understanding what _he _said. It was amazing.

"What… How does that make sense… how do I have an 'other self'?" I asked.

"Just shut up and concentrate!" he grunted. He was like me, as he was impatient, wise, had a bad attitude, and smart. I did so and then I saw a black room. There was a Lucario and his eyes opened. He nodded and then I nodded. I started to feel something weird. Spikes started jutting out from both of my hands. I felt my heels raise from my feet, making a tall leg. I felt cartilage forming out of my head and raising to make long ears. I started to see my skin turn blue and black. A spike started to jut out of my chest. Soon enough my skin started to ruffle and started becoming furry. It started to form over into a pale fur coat over my chest. I felt my skin by my waist start to grow out and make a shell. It covered the part that would be considered, my butt, and everywhere around that. I felt my hair becoming tied into four raindrop-like strands eventually pairing into groups of two. I then felt a bump in my tailbone. It started to extend long enough until it could be considered a tail and it turned blue and formed a tip. I then felt my nose start to grow until it was jutting out as far as my ears. It was true. I was now a Lucario. But I still knew English.

"Wait, I can still speak English. Does that mean… Humans can overhear me?" I exclaimed.

"To speak to me you should be able to telepathize. If someone says hi to you just grunt and say either luc, luke, lucar, car, cario, or lucario," he said.

"How do I turn back?" I asked.

"Same way you became a Lucario in the first place," he said. I knew what he meant. I calmed my soul. I saw the black room again and this time my own body was in place of the Lucario. It woke up, nodded, and I nodded back. Soon enough the same transformation had begun, only backwards. Soon enough I was back to my two legged posture with regular hair, and not a tail to be jutting out of my tailbone. The transformation had given me a headache. Now that this was done, I now had my next goal. I had enough money for 2 pokeballs. One for Luke, and another for an upcoming friend. Let's do this.

…..

I headed to the pokemart and had picked up to pokeballs. I also had enough for a town map. That would help, but I knew my way around Jubilife well enough. I decided to go to my work to speak with my boss on my future endeavor.

As for Luke, I did put him in one of the pokeballs. It somehow had turned blue, but not like a great ball. It was blue, yet it looked like a regular pokeball. Well, anyways, he didn't like to be contained in it. He wanted to stay out in the regular. Whenever someone came by I told them our history, but excluded the transformation. Arceus knows what the heck would happen if that slipped out. I was now at my work, which was a small building called, Silph Co. It was a company originally founded in the Kanto region. They work on all sorts of odd gadgets. It was said they invented the master ball, but I have no track of that. All I knew was the history of Silph Co., its leader, and what they do. I work as a professor's assistant. His name was Professor Hickory. (Why the heck are all these professors named after trees?) He worked on gadgets. He said he was doing research that would take years, but he mentioned pokemon translators. Huh. That would help. After all then it would sound _regular _when I talked English as a Lucario. Of course, I would have to know whether someone is _wearing _it or not. I walked into Hickory's office.

"Hello Professor," I greeted.

"Ah Jack! It is good to see you. Along with Luke I assume. What do you want to see me for?" he asked.

"Well, remember how I mentioned becoming a trainer?" I asked.

"Yes. I do remember that," he answered.

"Well, I decided I am going to do so, starting out with Luke as my first pokemon," I replied.

"So, I guess that you will not be working here anymore? Well, it was good working with you. I hope I gave you ample providence on getting a good life started boy," he ended. It was nice to know that he wouldn't miss me too much. I had to go up to our bosses office. His name was also Jack. However he didn't look the nearest like me. He was red headed, pale skinned, short, and brown eyed. I stepped into his office.

"Ah hello Jack, my infamous counterpart," he greeted. I had a reputation for being somewhat rebellious. However, Jack still liked me. He thought it was ironic how we were almost exactly opposite in every way possible, yet our names were the same.

"Hello. So, I remember talking to you about being a trainer," I started.

"So, you decided to get yourself a pokeball? Luke's your first one I assume," he guessed.

"Yep. That is right. We're gonna be strong, I can tell," I replied.

"Yes. We will need to train to get a head start," he telepathized. I forgot we were with someone else, so I almost spoke to him in pokemon toung.

I telepathized, "Yes we should start at route 2. That will have some easier pokemon to fight than the ones towards Oreburgh."

"Are you okay there?" he asked.

"Oh yes. Remember that Luke and I have a strong enough bond to telepathize," I replied.

"Yes, now I remember. Man that would be awesome, being able to talk to pokemon, and everything else like that. I can't wait till these come out, even if it will be years of work," he answered. "Well I hope you do great." I then left out and he left me with an extra 1000 poke. That would help, in case I ever needed to get something else from the mart. We then got on the road that would bring us to route 202. It was a twisty route, but not a very large one. I decided to stray off the route into a place that no one else was. That way no one would look at me oddly while I was _talking_ to pokemon. I have no idea what kind of mess I would get into if that act was exposed. I knew you could find 3 kinds of pokemon at this route. You could find Starly, Bidoof, and Shinx. I was looking for Shinx, mainly since they were electric type pokemon. That would greatly benefit in the fight against Wake, the fourth gym leader, who uses water types. I was looking around when I realized that I had the "aura" vision that Lucarios had. I closed my eyes and the terrain became blue. I saw small lights far off, but a strong light behind a tree. I decided to check it out when I saw a Shinx. I had never seen one before, but something was off about it. I could tell.

"Agh! Don't hurt me!" it gasped. He was male.

"Don't worry. I can understand pokemon, and there is no need to fight," I replied.

"Wait what? You are going to fight me aren't you?" he asked.

"Well if I have to. It would be easier if we didn't have to take you by force," said Luke.

"It just only seems reasonable that victor gets the prize. How about if I win, I get all of your pokemon food, and if you win, I join you party. Is that a deal?" he asked.

"So… you still want to fight?" I asked.

"YES! JUST GET ON WITH IT!" he yelled. Quite an impatient Shinx. I told Luke to go out on the field. Honestly, it was sad. He didn't know any proper techniques. He was destroyed quite easily, without doing anything against the Shinx

"Dang. You tried Luke. We do need to train you," I muttered.

"Wait what? You haven't trained him? No wonder he's so bad! He can't even beat a Shinx and he's a Lucario. A _LUCARIO_!" he grunted. I started feeling rage from Luke. He got back up and I could tell he wanted to fight. He started to fight again, and I started to fear. He was my best friend, and he had gotten hurt from this Shinx. However the Shinx was right. Amazingly, the fight seemed to last much longer. He started to dodge all his blows. I even heard Shinx complementing him on some of his attacks. However, I knew one thing. I need to have Luke access this sort of state in every battle. If this wasn't the same battle, he probably wouldn't have gotten rage and would have gone down. The fight lasted for a minute and I decided to help him out. I told him to use quick attack to dash up a tree, jump off it, and then land with a mach punch. Speed was key. He did so amazingly fast. I could tell the speed of him was really going to help. He jumped up on to the tree, back flipped off of it, took Shinx by surprise, and hurt him quite badly. Good enough I'd say.

"Man… That rage of yours is something else. Well, a deal is a deal… I'll go along," he moaned.

"Hey come on! If you aren't going to enjoy yourself than why bother taking you along at all?" I questioned.

"It would only be right if you were enjoying yourself. Perhaps, you will get stronger with Jack, and he will get you evolved into a Luxio and then a Luxray," Luke explained.

"Huh. I never thought of it that way. Here, I will join, and added, I will teach your friend Luke here some techniques," he replied.

"Well then, welcome to the team," I said. I then laid down the other poke-ball I had and he tapped the button, went inside. The poke-ball shook a bit, but then the all familiar ping of a successful capture happened. I was satisfied. We had a most powerful friend on our side, and our first ally as far my journey will go.

…..

I decided to name him Bolt. He was generally fast and knew some good attacks. He knew thunderbolt already, and plus he knew take down, along with tackle. I think I would have him teach Luke take down, and in turn have Luke teach him quick attack. I was heading to the pokemon center in sandgem town. I figured I would look around first. However, I didn't expect to be side tracked. When I brought Bolt in, all eyes went to me, and Bolt. Everyone seemed awe struck.

A little boy then said, "Wow! How did you get a yellow Shinx?"

"What's so special about a yellow Shinx?" I asked back.

"You don't know about shiny pokemon? You must be new. Shinx are regularly blue and black. Yours is yellow and black. Shiny pokemon are extremely rare. There is almost no possibility in finding one in the wild. You're really lucky!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, I thought I was just different. I didn't know about this whole _shiny _system," explained Bolt.

"Well… I never really had thought about that. I knew something was different about him from the start. I just had never seen a Shinx before," I proclaimed.

"Neat. Hey I'm a trainer. I have two pokemon and that Lucario of yours seems somewhat new to fighting. How about a battle after they are healed?" he asked.

"Sure. It would be my first trainer on trainer battle," I answered. That didn't sound to right to me. However, that was the way to pronounce it. Right?

"Great! My name is Max by the way," he said. "I'm 13 years old."

"Hello then. I'm Jack, and I'm 18 years old," I replied.

"How come if you started as a trainer now you didn't start younger?" he asked.

"Let's just say I never had the chance to until now," I answered. I then went to get Bolt and Luke healed up. I also had a check on myself done. It was interesting, as not even the pokemon center devices could pick up on my dual-body complex. They couldn't even tell that I was talking to pokemon. Once they were all good to go, I went to a reserved area in where it was designed for training. I saw Max there and I saw two pokeballs on his belt.

"So, what are your pokemon?" I asked.

"It's a Starly and a Kricketot," he answered. Luke was steel and fighting, so starly wouldn't really be able to damage him, and neither would Luke. However, Bolt was electric type, which was strong against Starly. As for Kricketot, I'm not sure. Fighting isn't good against bug, and Bug couldn't do well either. But I would have better chance doing so if Bolt gets worn from fighting the Starly. So I had a plan: Bolt for Starly, Luke for Kricketot.

"Go Chirpy!" he yelled. He called out his Starly. I could tell it was female.

I replied, "Go Bolt!" I threw out my ball and Bolt came out. "Bolt, start off with a tackle!"

"Starly dodge it and use peck!" he replied. Bolt and I had talked about something though. He stopped before he was about to move out of the way.

"Now use thunderbolt!" I sneaked. He then sparked his cheeks and casted a shockwave on Chirpy. Chirpy was hurt, but wasn't quite down.

"Chirpy fly around and use peck!" he countered.

"Dodge it and use take down!" I replied. Sure enough the starly dove down and he dodged. However, I didn't expect Max to say, "Chirpy now peck!" She then turned on a dime and pecked repeatedly on Bolt.

"Argh!" cried out Bolt.

"Bolt take him down!" I yelled. He then charged forth after Starly had withdrawn from a peck. It worked, as Chirpy had fallen to the ground.

"Aaaah!" she cried out as she fell.

"Yeah! I did good didn't I?" asked Bolt. Yes you did Bolt. Yes you did. However, you got hurt, so Luke is going to handle this next little sequence. I had taught Luke that when I telepathize mach alone that he does mach punch then quick attack, and if quick, he does quick attack then mach punch. I telepathize out the other attacks if there is something else he needs to do like use a bullet punch.

"Alright. You tried your best Chirpy. Now go, Bugman!" he shouted. He threw out his ball and a male Kricketot came out.

"Go Luke!" I then threw out my ball.

"Who are we fighting?" he asked via telepathy.

"Kricketot, or Bugman. Do what I taught you," I telepathized to him. "Start with quick attack, followed by a bullet punch." He nodded then dashed.

"Bugman dodge it!" he yelled. Bugman was confused though. He didn't realize that we could telepathize to each other. He took the quick attack full on and then got directly hit by the follow up Bullet Punch.

"Bugman counter it with leech life!" he responded. Leech life would drain some of Luke's hp.

"Luke, quick attack to avoid it and then finish with a mach punch," I ordered him. He nodded and then quick attacked. The leech life hit though, and he did heal up a bit. However, Luke had charged quick enough to get there to hit him, and then finished him off with a mach punch. He flew into the air and landed down, unconscious.

"Max has no pokemon left to battle with. Jack is the winner!" pronounced the referee.

"Well done. Both of you," I telepathized to Luke and said to Bolt. I had taken Bolt out after we had won.

"Thanks," they both answered.

"Wow! Those are really strong pokemon! I hope you do well in your first gym fight," he said.

"Thanks. You too," I replied. We then waved bye as we went back to heal our pokemon. He sat down with me while I was eating some food.

"Hey, you seemed to instruct Luke without talking to him. How do you do that?" he asked.

"Well you are a friend. Can you hold a small secret?" I asked.

"Sure. No problem," he replied.

"Well for all of my life I was homeless. I am most unusual too," I said while I took off my hat to reveal my green tinted hair. My hair was brown otherwise. I also pointed to my eyes, which as you know were fiercely green. "However, when I came to be, Luke was by my side. For all my life I've known him and we've been friends. However, he is an aura pokemon. We developed such a strong bond that we can communicate telepathically to each other."

"Wow so you can understand what he says?" he asked.

"Well no. You see, I don't understand pokemon toung," I replied. What you thought I was going to tell him of my dual body? "It's just we can mentally communicate. I can't understand him when he says his name, but I can when we speak to each other's mind, telepathically."

"Oh I understand now. So you don't understand pokemon, only his mind is what you can understand," he replied. Other than that we just talked a bit more, I told him my story about Bolt, and we headed our separate ways. I actually went to Professor Rowan's lab just around the center to do a bit of research. I was going to look up a book on _shiny _pokemon first, since Bolt was one. I also looked around for folklore. See if anything interesting popped up. I saw a lot of old copies, but there were two that caught my attention. One was about some mythical tale on how five pokemon had saved the world from becoming enshrouded in a shadow. The other was on some book. It was leathered, and it was called, "Tales Of Heroes". It was huge. When I opened up there were contents. It turns out, that there were books for every story in this. I saw stories that even related to other dimensions. One story mentioned a black Scottish man taking on the odds to become a hero. Other ones mentioned a woman taking down a vile computer system, with it later reawakening and then befriending it, only to defeat a more evil computer. There were even stories based on a block-by-block world. However, there were mostly pokemon stories. 6 of them. There were 5 neat ones, and then one that mentioned a case where a half-man, half pokemon helps the world in a dangerous time of need, along with some faithful companions. I decided to read on, but unfortunately it was so old and rusted up that it was hard to read. I could hardly understand any of it. I decided that I would leave it alone and mention Bolt to Professor Rowan and see what he would have to say.

"Hello. Professor Rowan could I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure thing. What is it?" he questioned. I took out my pokeball and opened it up to reveal Bolt. He was astonished.

"Incredible! A shiny Shinx! Where did you find him?" he asked.

I shrugged and then answered, "I found him on Route 202."

"Interesting. Is it okay if I can conduct some tests?" he asked.

"Woah woah woah! I don't want to be poked with needles or that sort of thing!" exclaimed Bolt.

"As long as it won't hurt him in any way, yes," I answered.

"Thanks man," replied Bolt.

"Okay. There were no test going to use painful objects, but otherwise there will be regular health and DNA tests," he replied. After the tests were done and I took back bolt. "Have a good travel!" he said as I left. It was now back to Jubilife. It was only a quarter mile of the way. It wouldn't take too long.

…..

I decided I would take a leisurely pit stop on the side of the Route to check whether I could still turn into a Lucario.

"Hey Luke, I'm going to see if it still works," I said.

"Okay. It should still work, as I completely tampered with it," he replied. I then closed my eyes and started to focus. Sure enough I started seeing the dark room again and I saw the Lucario body again. The Lucario opened his eyes and nodded his head as before. I then nodded my head down and we switched spots.

I heard outside, "I can look into DNA remember. I'm going to monitor the DNA changes." I knew what he meant. If he could change my DNA complex, he should be able to _read _DNA complexes. I then felt the first spike just out of my hand. Then the other, and sure enough more transformations started. My heels raised, my skin changed, and my skin crumpled into the fur. I started to feel the overcoat forming and my snout, ears, and tailbone started to jut out. Sure enough, I was a Lucario again.

"Okay, it still works," I claimed.

"Well that was interesting. I was looking at your DNA the whole time. It turns out the farther through the transformation the more Lucario DNA you have," He replied.

"How does that make sense?" I asked.

"Well as the transformation progresses your Lucario DNA slowly rises from 1-100%. You have 100% now, and in the middle it was 50%. Also, soon enough your bodies will get used to the transforming. It should quicken and take less time to change from Lucario to Human and vice versa," he answered. I saw now.

"I see. Hey, since I have 100% Lucario DNA, can I use pokemon moves too?" I asked.

"You are asking _me _to teach _you_? Wow how ironic is this…" he stated. It was pretty funny now that he had mentioned it. He was for the moment only going to teach me quick attack. He said it was easy to learn plus it had much applicability. He stated it simple that I must channel a small bit of energy into my legs then dash quickly. It took me some time amazingly to actually get this down. It must have been due to my regular feeling of being a human, and not a Lucario. Really, once I learn quick attack, I don't think I'll feel much like a human at all. I already felt the entire body of a Lucario, and I had already learned some neat things. For example, the shell around my waist is actually removable. However, Lucarios like to keep it on, for, well, erm… You can assume why. Let's go that it's not publicly _decent_ to NOT have the shell on. Other things are that the color of Lucario's eyes depend on either it's mood, or what it's doing. That would explain Luke's rainbows of eye color. Another thing is that the tails of Lucario are like dog tails. Depending on their mood shows how their tails are. Straight up is aggressive, regular posture is genuine feeling, out as far back as possible is joyous, and down is depressed. I only knew those, since those were the only ones I could conclude. Well, now back on topic. For the moment it took me a couple of minutes to understand how to _channel _the energy. After I figured that out, I had to channel it into my legs, which took several minutes. I had lost count. Even after I found out how to channel it into my legs, it took me even more time to release the energy to make a burst. What kind of screwed up method is this? It's taking hours to get down this technique, while professionals have taught moves in minutes. There was something to this and I definitely needed to get it down fast.

…..

I originally had more planned, but I got kind of rushed, since more and more dumb interferences keep rising up. I promise that Demoknight Chapter 4 will not take as long as this did. Make sure to keep checking in my homepage for updates. I would also prefer you opinion if you reviewed. Other than that there isn't too much more to talk about these.

I have most of this story planned out, along with my Portal story, my TF2 story, and a special surprise. Heheheh.

For those of you new to my work I have only 1 other fic for the moment and it is on Team Fortress 2. If you don't know anything about it, then don't bother reading it. I started this as my second fic to get away from writing Team Fortress 2 all the time. I've been addicted to Terraria so that doesn't help. I also keep teasing about a big surprise that I'm making. If you don't know about it, check in on my homepage, since my update log is stated there. Other than that I don't have too much more to worry about. Bye bye. ~DTH~


	2. Chapter 2, Friends and Photoshoots

Tale Of Hero: No Regular Trainer, A Pokémon Fanfiction. Chapter 2, Friends and Photoshoots

Author's Note: Oh I am so clever with my alliterations n' stuff. My leg got a bruise on my muscle since I wiped out on a treadmill. I will be gone from the 9th to the 26th of July, so I will be posting nothing at that time, since I don't have a lab-top. I posted a new fanfic, so check it out if you want. It's a slow updating one however. This chapter won't be quite as long as the other ones. Just some filler and a fight really, plus socializing. That's all for now I guess.

**Disclaimer: Have you noticed how boring it is to do these dumb disclaimers? It's too bad if I don't state that ****I don't own any rights to the pokemon franchise**** that I'll go to jail! Huh, think about that.**

…..

Now that my party has at least gotten some decent training I decided it would be smart to head on back to Jubilife City. I had some business to take care of and plus I was meeting a friend. He had also started a journey as a pokemon trainer, plus he wanted to fight. He also had two pokemon and said it would be a good starting fight. I think he'll be surprised by Bolt. After all, the chances were 1,000 to one in that encounter, now wasn't it? We were going to meet at the traditional battle square. It's an area specifically designed for trainers to fight with their friends in the Pokemon center. It's almost mandatory for every center to have one. It's where I fought Max.

His name was Tyler Johnson. He was a nice person, and whenever I needed a small bit of help we would be there. We share the wages for an apartment in Jubilife, or in other words he pays half of the room and I pay half of the room's cost every month. Fortunately my job also covers for the monthly cost. I had known him since I was sixteen. I met him when he was at a grocery store. I had bought some food when I realized I didn't have enough money for what I wanted; a pound of lunch meat. I can recall the scene as if it happened an hour ago…

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't buy that. You need 10 more Poke to buy it," said the woman at the counter.

"Ugh… Crud… Didn't think that out…" I muttered to myself.

"Excuse me… But do you need a bit of money?" asked a man behind me.

"No. I won't take anyone else's money," I said.

"Are you kidding me? You look like a twig in winter. You're too thin and you need all the food you can get. Here," he said. He took out a coin that represented 10 poke. I'm lucky if I can get that much in a single day. I took and thanked him and paid the money. I wanted to talk to him later about who I really was; a homeless person.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Well… The reason why I'm hollowed thin is because I'm actually homeless," I said.

"You're homeless? How old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen… I've been homeless all my life. Not even in a foster home or anything like that. I've had to do as much as I can for food and money. I've had to steal food and money from people all my life…" I admitted.

"That's terrible… Here. You don't have a home right? I know a place in Jubilife city. I work there so I can get a discount. I may be able to set you up in an apartment. As for getting money for yourself, I'm counting on you that you'll get a job. I'll cut in the wage," he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I never expected someone to come out and help me, even if I had stolen all this food and money. I guess he pitied me. I agreed and he took me to Jubilife. He told me how he was trying to become a pokemon trainer. It's too bad that his parents denied his right. He argued constantly until he decided to move out. Even when he moved out, he still couldn't get the recommendation for being a trainer. It didn't make sense. That's why I'm glad that they are going to try setting up a free rights act. It states that anyone over the age 15 can work on being a trainer if they can suffice...

And from there we worked together to pay wages and such. When the act came out we decided to become trainers. It worked as an occupation, plus you could earn some good money from it. He still worked part-time at the hotel though.

I was waiting for him at the center when I heard something over the speaker.

"_Looking for a Mr. Argonish. Please report to the communications center in Jubilife City," _beeped the overhead. What could anyone need me there for? I of course headed out the door and went to the communications center. It was a large building that was a hot spot for the media. Artists, lotteries, celebrities, movies, everything media related would be at the communications center. When I walked in the door the refreshment of air conditioning and the constant talk of interviewers and managers. At the center I went up to the front desk.

"I was called here for a reason. My name is Jack Argonish," I stated.

"Ah yes. Mr. Argonish. Mr. Talopi is looking for you on the top floor," said the receptionist. Mr. Talopi, or Thomas Talopi is a famous artist. He's written several paintings based on pokemon and how they fit in the wild. I wasn't sure what he wanted me for, but it was quite obvious. He wanted to make a portrait of Bolt or Luke. I took the elevator to the top floor.

"Top floor for Mr. Talopi," I stated. The elevator woman nodded and pressed the top floor button, or F6." The elevator creeped up the shaft. When we got up I was struck by a sudden breeze of cool air. It occurred to me that the air conditioning is more stronger up here than downstairs. I looked at a card I was given and it said: Room 6E – Thomas Talopi. I looked around until I found a room that said 6E. I knew it when the man inside waved to me and motioned me to come in.

"I assume you are Jack Argonish?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled. "Good. My son Max told me that you had a Lucario and a Yellow Shinx. I can see that the Lucario is not fake," he pointed to Luke. "As for your Shinx, he is shiny. Is that correct?"

"It is," I answered. I took out Bolt's pokeball and let him out.

"Where are we?" he asked. I had taught him a, 'not now' motion. It just meant I twitched my fingers a bit. He saw the twitch and realized that now wasn't the time. Thomas had a big grin on his face.

"I knew I could count on him! What I want from your magnificent pokemon is to make a portrait of both of them. I can think of it, the Shinx dashing through the woods chasing after another fellow Shinx, and your Lucario, standing high on a mesa, focusing his aura, while several Onix, Steelix, Geodudes, Gravelers, and others watch in awe! There's no way it won't be popular!" exclaimed. He was excited.

"Okay. And FYI, their names are Luke and Bolt," I said. He knew which was which. He nodded.

"Alright then. I will pay you a good price if we can get a good snapshot of both of them. I was thinking 2000 poke each," he pronounced. I was astounded. That is as much as I earn in 5 days at the lab. That will certainly get me off to a good start.

"When will the shoot be?" I asked.

"It can be whenever you want," he responded. Great. I could get the shoot _after _my battle with Tyler. It's a win-win.

"How about in 3 hours. I'm meeting a friend for a battle sometime soon," I replied.

"Sure. That works. I will notify my crew and at the time we will be ready to shoot. Oh, and make sure to train them to pose!" he notified. I forgot about that. I'll need them to pose, so I guess I'll have to take some time to teach them what to do. I waved bye as I walked out the door. I knew there was a raffle, so I could try my luck and see if I could get lucky.

"Oh wait! Jack, I need to give you something!" Thomas yelled before I went down the elevator.

"What is it?" I asked. He ran over and handed me two cases. "What are these?" I asked.

"The beige one is a Poffin case. With the berries you find on your journey you can turn them into Poffins at Hearthome city. The Poffins improve the qualities of your pokemon, whether it be cute, tough, smart, cool, or anything else. You can also mix berries for different Poffins," he told me.

"What about the maroon one?" I asked.

"That's a Styling Case. You can store any items you think would look neat on a pokemon, and display them to an artist or to an interviewer," he told me.

"Thanks. I'll keep them handy," I said. He smiled and waved bye. I took the elevator down and told them to bring me to the bottom floor. It was time to have a match with a good friend of mine.

…..

I was walking through the busy streets of Jubilife just when I spotted my opponent. I decided to be funny and sneak up on him. I tried, but I was constantly bumping through the crowds, so it was not easy to be unnoticed. In the end though I decided just to tap him on the shoulder, because I had caused a disturbance throughout the streets. So I went up behind him when he was reading a tactical book. I saw that it discussed strategies on battling. I lightly tapped him on the shoulder. His reaction was hilarious.

"Wha- Who's there? Who are you… oh… don't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, just had to. You looked too focus. Ready for our battle?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I hope you came prepared, since I've been working hard on some strategies," he answered.

"So, which pokemon have you gotten?" I asked.

"I caught a pokemon that doesn't seem to be from this region. I took to Birch and he told me that it was a Deino… I've heard a lot about those, and they seem to be from the Unova region. Wherever that is, it is an exotic. As for the other one, I got Chimchar from Birch to start off. How about you?" he asked back.

"Obviously I have Luke as one of my pokemon. As for the other one… I'll leave that a surprise," I hinted.

"I don't like the sounds of that. Whenever you surprise me it ends up being unpleasant," he said.

"It may be. And it may not be. We'll just have to see," I said. We went into the battling area of the pokemon center and he ordered a fight. It costs money, and I'll have to hold onto as much money as I can get. We went out onto the field.

"Alright. Are both trainers ready?" asked the referee.

"Yes," we both said.

"Okay then. Call out your first pokemon," he ordered.

"Go Chimmy!" called out Tyler. What a funny name. He's never been a careful person, so I decided not to bother noting him about the unusual name. Since Luke was part steel, he would have a weakness against Chimmy. So in that case, it would be best to send out Bolt.

"I see. Go Bolt!" I shouted out. And then he became dumbstruck.

"So this is your idea of a surprise? Well, I say it wasn't a bad one, nor was it a good one," he said.

"Who are we fighting?" asked Bolt. I still gave him the motion, and pointed at Chimmy. "I see."

"Chimmy, start off with a Flamethrower!" Tyler called out. How'd he already teach him flamethrower?

"Dodge it!" I yelled out. But it was too late. The flames had engulfed bolt and constricted him. "Quick attack out of it!"

"Use scratch!" Tyler called out again.

"Jump over him and Take Down!" I countered. It worked. He escaped the flames and right as Chimmy was about to scratch him, Bolt jumped over him and used Take Down. Even though it hurt himself, it hurt Chimmy more.

"Now use thunderbolt!" I said. However, I had also taught Bolt something in my spare time, and I did another motion with my hands. The motion told him to use it twice in case he dodged. He understood and used thunderbolt.

"Dodge it Chimmy!" Tyler yelled out. Chimmy dodged it, but didn't expect to be hit by another Thunderbolt immediately afterwards. "Oh I see what you did there," groaned Tyler. Chimmy was badly hurt, but he wasn't down.

"Finish him with a tackle!" I told Bolt. Chimmy was hurt enough that he couldn't move out of the way, and sure enough Bolt pounced on him. Chimmy had been defeated.

"Chimmy can no longer battle. Bolt is the winner!" pronounced the referee.

"Yeah. Take that you fire-monkey," taunted Bolt.

"I'll get you back sometime, dumb rat," groaned Chimmy.

"I admit, that was impressive. I didn't expect there to be a 2nd thunderbolt," Tyler admitted.

"I'm sure most people wouldn't expect it. So, ready for round 2?" I asked.

"You bet I am! Go Drake!" he called out. That sounded like a more regular name than Chimmy.

"Go Luke!" I called out. We threw our pawns out onto the field where they were ready to fight.

"What are we doing?" asked Luke.

I telepathized, "We're fighting Tyler's Deino named Drake. Remember what I taught you." He nodded and took a fighting stance.

Tyler started out by saying, "Use Night-Shade!" It was a smart way to counter a pokemon with a type-trump. Night-shade would always do regular damage, even if it was super-effective. However, the damage of Night-shade also depends on how strong the pokemon is, and it will always do the same damage. Luke didn't have time to avoid it, and he took the burst. It hurt him, but not too badly.

"Try to get angry if worst comes to worst," I telepathized.

"Oh right, I forgot all about that," he telepathized back. I could see him start to tense up, and his eyes became a bit more furious red. I could tell he was already irritated.

"Now use Quick Attack!" called out Tyler.

"Quick attack too, but get out of the way then do so," I told him. He nodded and then he jumped out of the way.

"Now!" Tyler called out. All of a sudden Drake charged at Luke with full on force. He rammed him very hard and it flew him very far back. "You didn't think that I forgot that you and Luke can telepathize, right?"

"I did. And now I see my mistake," I said.

"Damnit…"Luke moaned.

"Luke we need to try something else. He's reading us like a book. I need you to use mach-punch to get close to Drake. I then need you to quick attack if he tries to counter the mach-punch. If it all works out, use mach-punch and follow-up with Take Down. It might hurt you, but I trust that you won't lose to the recoil," I telepathized to him. He understood and then got on his feet. His fist charged with a red-orange energy that meant he was using mach-punch.

"Get ready to Take-Down to counter it!" Tyler told Drake. Perfect. My plan was working. When he got close to Drake, Drake tried to use Take-Down, but he quick-attacked out of the way.

"Now!" I yelled out. He then used Mach-Punch and hit Drake full on. While Drake was getting back up from the blow, he got up just in time to be rammed in by Luke.

"That was impressive. I see you telepathy powers allow you to make a dynamic duo. However, don't expect any let-up! Use Night-shade again!" he called out. I knew what he was doing. Luke was badly hurt and since Luke couldn't avoid the attack, Luke would most likely lose.

_Most likely_. Those words rang in my head. I knew what I had to do.

"Luke… Just absorb the impact as hard as possible do whatever you can to absorb as much damage as possible," I telepathized. What I didn't expect him to do is start glowing. His body was surrounded in a white coat and he absorbed the hit. He wasn't down.

"Wha- Use Night-shade again!" he called out. He was getting frustrated. Just then I saw what Luke was doing. He was using Bide. It was an attack that takes the all the damage that it took in the last 2 attacks and releases it out as a much stronger beam. Just as Drake had finished using his second night-shade, Luke's white overcoat disappeared and it shot out as a large beam. Drake and Tyler were both awestruck as the beam struck Drake so hard that there was no way he could fight afterwards. Drake had been squirming, but just couldn't get back up on his feet. I clenched my fist, and felt an immense amount of relief from Luke.

"Drake can no longer battle. The winner is Luke. Jack wins the match!" the referee announced. I smirked as Tyler clapped out in defeat. He knew that I had won, but it was also the closest match.

"Gaaah!" cried out Luke. Just then Luke fell over and passed out. We all gasped. We both knew that the fight was too much for him, even if he had absorbed all the attacks at first. He passed out and flopped on the ground. Me and Tyler picked him up and rushed him to the medical center.

…..

I said, "478-498-9847," while dialing. That was Mr. Talopi's office.

"Hello, this is Mr. Talopi. How may I help you?" he asked.

"It's me. Jack," I told him.

"Ah yes Jack. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Actually yes. After my battle with my friend he passed out. I might have to post-pone the shoots until tomorrow," I answered.

"No problem. Tell me when you'll be ready for the shoot," he said. He then hung up. I sighed. Nurse Joy came by.

"Do you need anything Mr. Argonish?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine," I said. She nodded and walked off. I looked at my hand and remembered my second body. I could just imagine seeing my hand be turned into a palm, black and blue, with a spike coming out on the other side. It bugged me. Bolt wasn't too badly hurt. A super-potion did him in and he's all healed up. As for Luke, they may have to use what's called a revive. They are used to restore pokemon even in their darkest hours. However, only max revives will heal them to full health. They are hoping that they won't have to do so, considering revives are incredibly expensive. They are about 5000 poke on the market. And that's just the mart. They can reach up 8000 at auction houses. Not to mention max revives. They can reach up to 30000 at an auction house. They aren't even sold at marts. I saw Tyler take the seat next to me.

"So how are yours holding up?" I asked.

"Fine, but that's compared to Luke. They're really not too well. Drake has some sort of concussive injury, and Chimmy has a shock-reaction issue. They say they should be good to go by the end of the day. How about yours?" he asked back.

"They say that they'll have to nurse Luke overnight. He'll be good after tonight. As for Bolt, he's in top condition," I answered.

"I'll say this, you have a very strong team. Drake is considerably stronger than Chimmy, and Bolt would have done well. But observing your tactics, Bolt wouldn't have cut it, but only barely. You had to use your strongest to take out Drake," he replied.

"Well you know what to use at the right time," I told him.

"Well, so did you! You're acting more modest recently. What's going on?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. I'd say it's pretty much disclosed, or classified," I answered.

"Not even a friend can know?" he asked.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Well I understand then. I'm gonna go hang out at the Communications center. See ya," he said.

"See ya," I also said. I went to check on Luke. The nurse said he'll be ready to go by tomorrow morning. That made me somewhat happier. At least I knew a time that the photo-shoot would happen. However, I'd just have to see what is going to happen over the time. I knew that some things weren't going to quite go as planned, but I've had to wing things many times in my life. It might be one of the few bonuses of having a past of being homeless. If, that makes any sense.

…..

I'm jamming to Skrillex. In my opinion best dub-step out there. Things are going to stop for a long time. I'm going to Hawaii until the 26th, so I can't be working at home, obviously. When I get back I'm going to get straight to work on Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3, Badge 1

No Regular Trainer, A Pokemon FanFiction. Chapter 3, Badge No. 1

Author's Note: HEY GAIZ. IF YOU DIDN'T READ MY HOMEPAGE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE REALIZED THAT I'M POSTING A NEW CHAPTER FOR EACH OF MY FICS ALL AT THE SAME TIME. IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THEN I HAVE TO REMIND YOU TO LOOK AT MY HOMEPAGE FOR UPDATES!

Man I needed to get that out of my system. I can now work more frequently than ever. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as there isn't much to explain other than some story progression and battles. Well, enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: It's tiring to do these disclaimers. It's taking more and more out of my life. So with that said, I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO POKEMON. I'm going to make these disclaimers shorter and shorter.**

…..

I slept at the pokemon center overnight. It was the only place I could sleep other than my old office which I couldn't even be at anymore because I'm not an employee. In the morning I got up to check on Luke. He was looking much better than he was after the battle, but he did have a couple of bruises. I hoped that wouldn't interfere with the photo shoot.

My plan after the photo shoot was to gear up on supplies and head for Oreburgh. There is where I would battle Roark, the first gym leader. He uses primarily rock types. It isn't a problem for them, but if one of his was ground type, Bolt would have many problems. I headed over to the communications center.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Talopi. My name is Jack Argonish," I told the receptionist.

"Hold on one sec," she said. She picked up the phone, so I assumed she was calling Talopi. "Yes, he's here. Okay I'll ask him." She hung up the phone and asked, "Is Luke fine?"

"Yes. He is all better," I answered.

She picked up the phone and answered Talopi, "Yes Luke is fine. Alright." She hung up. "You can head up to floor 3. Look for the photo room." I nodded and went to the elevator. When I got in I told the elevator manager to go to floor 3. I almost got lost until I saw a sign that said, "Photo Room". I went in and I saw Thomas standing there waiting. He looked patient, but I could tell he was wondering where I was.

"Sorry, I got lost. The place is huge," I told him.

"No matter. You have Bolt and Luke, correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. We had a scene set up for Bolt and Luke. We needed another Shinx for Bolt's shot, but for Luke, we're using cutouts." I felt a little sad for Luke. He would be in the shoot on his own while Bolt got a friend to play with. They had trained their pokemon, and I had taught Bolt what to do at the shoot before I went to sleep last night. As for Luke, I have no worries since I can talk into his mind.

"Who are we doing first?" I asked.

"We're going to do Luke's picture first. The stage is set, and whenever you and Luke are ready, we can begin," he answered. I took Luke from his capsule.

The first thing he asked is, "Where are we?"

"We're at the scene of the photo shoot. You need to be on top of that pedestal. Just take a fighting or meditating stance," I telepathized to him. He nodded. He jumped on the platform.

"He's all ready for the picture," I told him.

"Great! Camera man, get the best shots possible!" Thomas said.

"Will do," he responded. Luke took a few different stances, but I could tell by Thomas's expressions that he liked what he saw. After 5 minutes of pictures, it was over. Luke was satisfied. It was now Bolt's turn. I took him out.

"Wait, where are we?" he asked.

"Remember what I taught you," I said. He immediately realized that we were doing the photos.

"Alright, bring out the other Shinx!" he called out. The other trainer walked in. He was dark haired and fairly slender. However, what I didn't realize is that we were shooting with _another _shiny Shinx. I was surprised at first but I realized what he was setting up. He was showcasing shiny pokemon for a shoot that would take most people by surprise. Unfortunately for us, the two of them did not get along well. They would fight constantly. I would hear them yelling at each other, calling them names, tackling each other.

The funny thing was, it was perfect. We had gotten multiple shots of them battling each other. Things didn't go the way we wanted them to go, but it still worked out perfectly. Even if the two of them got into some serious fights. In the end of the day I was quite satisfied, even if Bolt had made a fool of himself in front of Talopi. I think the worst thing was when Bolt tackled the camera. It wasn't damaged, but it could have easily been. I went to a retail store and found a tent. I knew how to build one, as challenging as they are. I also bought a sleeping bag. I felt I was ready so I headed west.

…..

Route 203 was a fairly small route. However, it was a popular one do to the appearance of Abra. I really didn't need one, considering I had no use for a psychic-type at this time. I felt like I would just try to run through the route as quickly as possible. I got a bit stalled when a trainer came up.

"Hey you! Are you a trainer?" he asked. He was a young boy who had Blonde hair. He also looked ridiculously energetic.

"Yes. I can see where you're going," I said. He smirked because he knew that I knew that he wanted to have a battle. I thought, 'Hey, why not?'

"Alright! Go Turtwig!" he called out. Out came a little turtle that looked something like a little bean sprout. I knew they were the grass starter at this region, so I had nothing to fight him with. I called out Bolt to fight this one.

"Go Bolt!" I said. I called out Bolt. He quickly realized we were in a battle and the Turtwig was his opponent.

"How'd you?" he started.

"I just found him on Route 202. Extremely lucky when you look at it," I said. He nodded.

"Use tackle!" he said. The Turtwig rushed at Bolt.

"Bolt dodge it and use quick attack!" I said. Bolt jumped out of the way and rammed into the Turtwig from behind. The Turtwig was launched back.

"Turtwig use dig!" he called out. That wasn't good. It was ground and Bolt is electric. His weakness. He started to panic.

"Stay calm!" I yelled. But it was no use. Turtwig leaped out of the ground and threw Bolt into the distance. He was hurt from that, but kept going.

"Use Thunderbolt!" I called out.

"Dodge it!" he yelled. Turtwig dodged to be hit by the second thunderbolt. He was taken by surprise and hurt.

"Take him down!" I yelled. Bolt rushed at the Turtwig. He rammed him full-force and the Turtwig had no way to counter. However, in the end, it was futile. Turtwig was knocked out, but so was Bolt from the recoil of the Thunderbolt. We both laughed and returned them.

"Go Machop!" he called out. Out came a Machop, and a hefty sized one at that. I could tell he had gone through some practicing.

"Go Luke!" I yelled. I threw out Luke and he could also tell the situation.

"Wow. You never stop surprising me," he said.

"He's only a novice. Trust me," I said. The fight started.

"Use mach-punch!" he yelled. I was going to try something new.

"Use mach-punch while spinning around," I telepathized. He looked unsure, but did so anyways. Before I knew it the Machop went into the ring and was launched backwards. "Stop!" I telepathized. He realized what had happened and smiled. "Use bullet-punch to follow up." He then charged steel energy in his fist and rammed towards him.

"Now!" the trainer called out. The Machop turned around jumped behind Luke, and use focus punch against Luke. I heard Luke cry out from the massive blow that had just occurred. Luke was badly hurt now. More than the mach-punch did to the Machop. This must have been a more expertise Machop. The move he pulled almost no one could expect for such a young pokemon. But knowing this I could do the same. So I told him to Bullet Punch again. When the Machop tried to counter it he turned around and slammed his fist straight into him. They were at equal ends. We had a rough fight that ended in constant misses. However, at one point when Luke tried to mach punch. He Focus Punched him again before he could hit him. I was sure that Luke was down. But what surprised me is that he got up and acted like nothing happened, even though the physical damage was still there. I told him to use the daring thing that was called take down. It would finish the Machop, but there was a chance it could finish him.

"Promise me you'll hold after the take down," I said.

"Will do," he said. He then used mach-punch to rush him. Machop jumped out of the way to see him rushing at him again with bullet punch. The punch hit him, and he wasn't down. But after the bullet punch he was hit again with the full on force of a take down. He was knocked down, and best of all, Luke was still standing. He was far more energetic than his battle with Tyler yesterday. I was sure he wouldn't pass out.

"Wow. That was impressive. Here's your reward," and he handed me 40 poke. I thanked him and went on my way. The route was peaceful but I couldn't help but think something is watching me. It occurred to me mainly at the Oreburgh Gate.

…..

The Oreburgh gate wasn't the most welcoming of places. On the side of the entrance it listed the history of the gate and how it was used to pass through the mountains. I really didn't care, since the thing I was looking at was the menacing entrance. Unlike what people would thing. It wasn't a single open entrance that was well-rounded. It was an entrance that was roughened, had loose rocks surrounding it, and seemed that deep blackness would go on forever. But I know a billowing city with a gym leader who waited on the other side. Regardless, I went in. Like I said earlier, I thought something was following me. About 3 minutes walking through I heard a billowing whisper, "…skull…" it moaned. It freaked me out. I took out Luke. He was confused and argued why. But when it whispered, "…skull…" again, he was immediately bolted as well. We continued a little on edged until a minute later when we heard another moan. We were starting to get worried. No light went through the cave so I relied on a flashlight to go through. It occurred to me that it may not be a spirit but something else. I thought of the first thing that had skull in it's name. And then, right as I was about to get it, I hear the name jump me right at the second.

"Duskull!" it yelled in my ear.

"Aaagh!" I yelled out. I panted and sighed when I saw that the Duskull was having just a little fun. I heard down the tunnel someone calling.

"Dusk! Where are you Dusk? Dusk?" he was asking.

"I don't care. He made the mistake of letting me out," said the Duskull.

"You mean you don't like your trainer?" I asked it.

"How do you-" he started but got cut off when the trainer entered the scene.

"Sorry… Hope he didn't scare you," the trainer said.

"It's okay… I'm fine," I said. The trainer then returned the Duskull and headed off. From there on my opinions between the relationships of trainer and pokemon changed. Maybe not every pair got along so well…

…..

At the end of a tunnel I started seeing an opening crevice with light flushing into the tunnel. I rushed out quickly and felt the recognizable feel of hustle and bustle. And some smoke too. Oreburgh city was a huge earth town. The gym leader specializes in rock-types plus there is a mining pit at the southern end of the city. Of course, without haste, I rushed into the gym. A man greeted me and asked if I had at least 2 pokemon. I told him yes and he messaged Roark. A minute later and I saw the young gym leader come down. He had replaced the old one about 6 months ago. He seemed skilled, and very miner-like. He was even dressed in a miner suit.

"So you're the one I'm dying to meet," I said.

"Apparently so. This is your first big step in being a trainer. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? I've been ready the whole time," I said.

"Let's go then," he said. He led me into a large room where a referee stood.

"Is the challenger ready?" asked the referee.

"Yes!" I called out.

"It Roark ready?" he asked.

"Of course," he said. Very calmly and smug.

"Go Geodude!" he called. I knew his Cranidos would overpower Bolt, so I had no choice but to send Bolt in against a ground type. It was hard to tell him how he couldn't use thunderbolt, but I knew Bolt could manage otherwise.

"Go Bolt!" I yelled. Soon enough, Bolt was petrified when he met his opponent. Roark looked surprised and happy. He had the upper hand.

"Start with magnitude!" he called out. Soon enough, the Geodude was pounding his fists into the ground.

"Use quick attack to jump up! Then use tackle to hit him!" I called. Bolt leapt into the air and then slammed down on Geodude, but the Geodude was still going hot.

"Use rollout!" he called.

"Spin 'im around!" I called out. Bolt knew what I meant. When Geodude got close, he would make him spin around in circles until he was dizzy. About 10 seconds later the Geodude was tired. "Now pound him!" Bolt started furiously hitting away at the Geodude. The Geodude was badly hurt, but not down, as he use magnitude while Bolt wasn't looking. Bolt was tossed, thrown around, and shaken up. Still going strong though, so I decided to end it with a quick-take down. He used quick attack to jump forward, and then slammed into Geodude with all his might. There was no questioning that Geodude was out.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Send in your next pokemon!" the referee directed. Roark was impressed but still confident. Satisfied, I returned Bolt into his pokeball.

"Give it your best shot, Cranidos!" Roark yelled out. And then the Cranidos came forward. A fearsome little dinosaur, he had a hard head. He was going to ram into Luke as many times. I had prepared him for the tough fight, but I was still highly unsure, and still guessing.

"Go Luke!" I called out. He was awestruck when Luke came out. I was starting to see, compared to pictures of Lucarios, he was most likely born to be an alpha Lucario. He was tall, muscular, and had an intimidating sight. The Cranidos looked the same, and I could tell he was already trying to attack first.

"Get him with a spin-around," I telepathized. Luke knew what I meant. He would jump around and mach-punch or bullet punch depending on the situation. Sure enough he jumped around the Cranidos's head butt and mach-punched him. He took the blow full on but seemed to be running on an infinite supply of steam. He did not flinch and immediately turned and charged him. He picked up Luke and mashed him straight into a wall. He wasn't only hurt, but was paralyzed. I saw him start to calm which could mean one thing. I was petrified. It was zen headbutt. It would render Luke useless.

"Get out of their!" I yelled. By the time he realized what situation he was in, he knew what kind of mess he was in. It was too late also. He rammed into him. He hit so hard that a cloud of smoke formed. Roark was extremely confident but his smile turned into a displeased face. Luke had, in the last second, performed a Bide. He was charging it, and by the time the cloud cleared, he beam released. It struck the Cranidos head on and knocked him back. He was hurt badly from that, both of them, but they still had an unlimited amount of energy in them.

"Charge! He yelled. The Cranidos started to do rollout.

"Use a regular spin!" I telepathized. He formed the bullet-punch energy and started spinning. By the time the Cranidos saw the spinning mirage, he had rammed into a fist and was sent flying. He smashed against a wall and was tired out.

"Finish it!" I said. He then used quick attack which led to a bullet punch that was reinforced by a mach-punch that crashed right into him. The Cranidos stopped moving and at that instant we knew it was over.

"Cranidos is no longer able to battle! The challenger wins!" pronounced the referee. Roark clapped in defeat and I felt pretty good inside. For the first gym battle it had went unexpectedly smooth.

"Here is your badge. You definitely earned it," he said. He handed me a nice shiny badge. It was fine shaped and I put it into a case he had given me complimentary. I packed it in and set off to a hotel I had rented with some money earned. I was already profiting.

…..

Once again I had to come up short. I can't go any farther without heating up the story a bit so I assumed it was a good time to quit. I really don't have a care in the world, plus in a few days I would be able to work as long as I wanted. So my production rate is going to speed up incredibly in a few days. Not sure when, but soon.

I've been heavily playing TF2 so I might be pre-occupied killing maggots and burning crud.

I'm going to post a chapter of a different, longer fic before the next chapter of this comes out. So I'd say expect new chapter to come in a week or so. Hope you have the patience until then.

There's nothing else to talk about, so I end this ender.

~DTH~


	4. Chapter 4, To Floaroma Town

No Regular Trainer, A Pokemon Fanfiction. Chapter 4, To Floaroma Town

Author's Note: Well the year is starting to wind into the end of summer, so I'm going to try and post new material much quicker than I have been doing. This will be somewhat constant, and often through the rest of the school year, but maybe not quite as ravenous with the postings. This is also a fairly long chapter.

Some other quick notes: This story is going to cut off at a certain point; I already had that point planned, and I will not tell you when that story will cut off, because you will tell when that is. For one of my other fics, I decided to cut the length in half, due to that I was losing interest, and that I hate filler. That fic will get a continuation afterwards, so it won't die out. As for my mega-10,000 word per chapter fic, that will go strong throughout this year and forward.

I have nothing else to talk about, so enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: Pop quiz. How long does it take for a moron to copyright a series?**

**Sorry, BAEP, you're sued. That wasn't me because I stated that I don't own any rights to the pokemon series. Well, drink it in pal, that's how failure tastes.**

…..

Now that I had acquired the first badge I knew what was ahead. I had a long trek back to Jubilife, where I then take the north route to head to Floaroma town, which branches off into another northern bound route which gets divided by the Eterna Forest. Through there you take a short path and you're in Eterna City! That's where the second gym leader, Gardenia, waits. But I first had to get back to Jubilife. And crossing the Oreburgh gate again, I was slightly hesitant. I waited a bit in Oreburgh city before I headed out. I decided to go to the Fossil Research museum. I didn't know much about fossils, but I do know they will reanimate a fossil into the pokemon it represents. They can't be obtained any other way, so it's a fairly useful purpose. I mostly didn't want them though, since they are all part-rock. I wouldn't have much use, considering the steel gym leader isn't the acclaimed hardest gym-leader out there. I had other ones to worry about.

For the moment I was talking with someone at the poke-center. He was suggesting different kinds of pokemon for the battles up ahead. He said the Gardenia had some strong and tough-to-beat grass types, and even a rumored Roserade. They were part poison too. It concerned me, but I knew what he was suggesting. Either get a flying, fire, or any other type that's good against grass. Ones that are neutral to grass will have trouble. Ones that are weak to grass are done for.

I wanted to do something in the Oreburgh gate; it's been awhile since I had been a Lucario, so I wanted to try it out to make sure that I could still become one in the first place. I was wondering whether I should tell Bolt the real reason why I could talk to pokemon, instead of me just being "gifted". That's what I had been telling him. So I thought that the Oreburgh gate was a good time to tell Bolt about it.

In that case I didn't hesitate to go through the Oreburgh Gate. I decided to run through quickly. In fact, with my prize money, I had bought running shoes and a few poke-balls. I knew I could encounter anything good around here. I went through the gate with Luke at my side. We knew from our last encounter in the cave that it was always safe to have someone or something watching your back. In that case, Luke was. Except I had knew the layout of the cave quite well, and I knew a side route that no one ever has taken. So I decided that I would go there, and when no one could or would hear, I would transform. It was pretty much flawless, with the exception if someone wanted to take the scenic route.

After arriving at the area I called out Bolt. He was confused where we are, but I filled him in.

"So why did you call me out then?" he asked.

"Precisely the reason. I'm not really gifted… In fact… The reason why I can talk to pokemon is much bigger, and more threatening in a way. I'm taking a risk just showing you," I said.

"Showing me what?" he questioned. I nodded and closed my eyes.

I found the dark room with the Lucario in it once more, and he nodded his head. Soon enough, my body started to repeat the transformation. By the time I was done, I saw Bolt's expression was dumbstruck.

"You see, I'm not human nor pokemon. I'm almost a bi-type in a way. I have two different bodies. I'm 100% human and 100% Lucario," I told him.

"This… Is just… anything beyond dreams," he said. "I never imagined my trainer being a pokemon. How skilled are you?" he asked.

I shrugged and answered, "Not very. I can't seem to grasp the same concepts that I teach my pokemon since I'm more used to my human body. I only know tackle and quick attack," I said.

"I see. So this is the real reason why you can talk to pokemon, right?" he asked again.

"Yes… Because in a way, the essence of the second body lingers on. I can speak English right now," I said.

"What!" he asked panicked. "So you're also afraid people will see you when you're speaking English?"

"It's always a concern. I'm worried about that right now, but I'd say it's best just to move on for now," I said. He nodded and I put him back into the ball. My body went through the transformation in reverse. We moved on to get to the exit of the tunnel, which actually came sooner than we expected.

…..

It was back to the big city after quickly running through the other route. I had intentions for short stays, but I realized that it wasn't going to be such a short stay. I had signed up for a photo shoot for Bolt and Lucario, and got a hefty reward for complying. When I took a stroll by the communications center, I had just realized that when Mr. Talopi said that the pictures would be huge, he wasn't kidding. They had become quite popular and renowned. It was on a high-shelf in the main art gallery in fact. I saw he was giving a tour when he picked me out of the crowd when I decided to enter the art gallery.

"Ah! Mr. Argonish! What a surprise that you are here," he said when he approached.

"Hello once more Mr. Talopi," I responded.

"You can see that your fellow pokemon have become quite the hit in Jubilife, no? So where were you for the last day?" he asked.

"In Oreburgh. I have my first badge now," I told him.

"Good to hear. Hold on, I'm going to have the tour people meet you," he said. To the tour, he motioned them to come over. "People, this is the man who owns the two portraits of the Lucario and shiny Shinx. His name is Jack Argonish. Would you like them to come out?" he asked me.

"I don't usually like to show off, but sure. This time," I said. I took out their poke balls and called them out. I gave Bolt the motion and told Luke that this was a crowd that is applauding your photo. He liked that and almost sort of posed for the rest. He was a bit of a show-off, but he had good reason to be one. He was a really strong fighter. Bolt on the other hand was just sort of looking around while the crowd gushed over him. He looked quite happy.

"Any questions for Mr. Argonish?" Mr. Talopi asked. The crowd immediately started raising their hands.

"Umm… You in the black T-Shirt," I said.

"What was your initial thought when you first saw Bolt?" he asked.

"Actually, I had no idea that he was a shiny. I'm quite a new trainer and didn't know what a Shinx looked like," I said. "You in the back with the cap," I said.

"How has your journey been going?" she asked.

"It's been pretty well… I don't have a home or parents, so it was a bit hard to start off. But I did just recently get the 1st badge, and I have not lost a single fight," I answered. Everyone looked quite impressed by that. There weren't many more important questions, so I decided to just wrap it up and head to the pokemon center to rent a night there. I was actually a bit worn out. I knew that there were going to be battles up ahead that I had to prepare for, so I decided not to wait and think of strategies overnight. I decided to take the young man's advice at Oreburgh and search for any types that were superior to grass. I knew that bug types were at Eterna Forest, but I can always encounter something beforehand.

…..

After getting a good night's rest in Jubilife, I decided to head up route 204 and see how I fair up there. If I do well against any trainers, that's a good sign. It means I'll be in good shape for some of the battles ahead. I left off route 204 when I spot a recognizable face.

"Hey Tyler!" I called out. He turned around and saw me.

"Well if it isn't the warrior. I assume you have your first badge," he replied.

"Indeed I do. Do you have the badge?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm actually here trying to catch a Starly. I might try a different route," he said. I knew from studying the Starly are most typically found during daytime.

"Well, it's easier to find them in the daytime. In morning you're not gonna have much chance of finding one," I said.

"Thanks. How are your friends doing?" he asked.

"Fine. A little roughened by the fight, but they are still going strong," I answered.

"I don't want to battle. I could be challenged at any moment. Same with you. Well I'll be hanging around. If you wanna go ahead that's fine by me," he said.

"That's what I'm doing. I'll see you at Floaroma town," I said.

"Okay, see you around," he replied. I knew that just a bit ahead was the ravage path. The route was split by a cliff, so someone carved a tunnel that went up the cliff. It was clever, and efficient for trainers to get around. There weren't many pokemon to catch in the path, and it was also pretty short, so I just breezed by it into the upper part of the route. Not far from here was Floaroma town. I gleefully went on when to little girls wanted to challenge me.

"Well I can't challenge you both. How about one at a time?" I asked.

"We can just double battle!" one girl said.

"Yeah! We work better as a team!" the other girl exclaimed. A double battle. I had forgotten about those.

"Alright then," I said. I called Bolt and Luke out. They were impressed and they called out a Budew and a Pachirisu. The fight was pretty short and sweet. They were little girls must haven't had many battles with actual trainers. Maybe together they had done a few, but against someone else, it wasn't difficult.

That said, Luke and Bolt cooperated quite well. They even used each other to gain boosts if one of the enemies dodged. They even blocked attacks that they didn't see coming. I did have to tell them to do things sometimes, but for the most part they had done it all on their own. It satisfied me, and when the battle was over, I said for them to keep the change. I didn't want to take any money from little girls, especially because just ahead there was Floaroma town.

When I had first gotten there, the first thing that was overwhelmed was my nose. There were flowers, EVERYWHERE. Almost every foot that wasn't a path was covered in flowers. There was a little path that actually led back to a meadow that had a man living there with a honey tree. It was almost an overwhelming smell, as there were about 20 different types of flowers in the meadow. I decided to head for the pokemon center where I knew I could find sanctuary for my nose. Turns out, EVERYTHING, has flowers in it. Fortunately, the Floaroma center wasn't bombarded by flowers. I saw about 4 pots in the first floor. Compared to other stores, that was a fifth of the amount of pots I counted. In a decorative shop, where you could trade berries that you find, for accessories, they had about 30 flower pots. I wasn't allergic, so I was very fortunate.

I don't know why people like this town so much. It's like a lot of other towns. One mart, one center, a couple of private stores, and nothing else except for tons of flowers. Of course that's why women really like this place. The scenery is nice, and with flowers, it turns into a frilly paradise. I didn't plan to spend too much time here. I was going to have Luke and bolt get healed up and actually take a visit to the Valley Windworks. I know that occasionally a cool flying type called a Drifloon strolls around there every once in a while. I rushed out of the town and when I go there it looked fairly quiet. But what was confusing me is that the windmills weren't running. Not spinning, not even switched on. Something wasn't right.

I rush to the front door to see a man in clad tights and a white vest with a blue dome-cut guarding the front door. He looked bored, but serious at the same time. He saw me approach.

"What's going on with the windworks? The windmills aren't on," I said.

"The windmills are chasing away pokemon. Bird types and other flying types avoid this area. For their convenience we have made the owners turn them off," he replied. What? That's stupid! They don't repel them, they _attract _them.

"That isn't right. The windmills attract them, not repel them!" I argued.

"Look kid. Commander Mars does not like to cooperate. I'm just following orders okay?" he said.

"I want to see this Commander Mars. What organization is this?" I asked.

"This is Team Galactic. Are goal is to expand pokemon to the fullest extent. To space and other planets. We do it in our methods," he said.

"By forcing people?" I asked.

"Yes. It is the only way that will work. People are simply too ignorant," he said. I know that's not the first time I've heard that, but their reasoning is completely stupid.

"I want to talk to you commander. Commander Mars," I said.

"Sorry, we don't allow visitors," he said. He walked in and shut the door.

"Wait- gr… Now what?" I said. I decided to head back into Floaroma town. I just then noticed that the entrance to the meadow was blocked by two more of those dumb Galactic grunts. I saw them enter the meadow. I knew that they were doing something bad. I chased after them when I saw them pestering an old man.

"Give us the honey gramps, and we'll let you go easy!" one demanded.

"No! This honey will not be used for such purposes!" the man argued.

"Hey, we have a visitor!" the other grunt said.

"What do you want?" the grunt asked.

"To back off. You can't just take things. You buy them," I said.

"Looks like this kid needs a lesson. Go Zubat!" he yelled. He called out his Zubat.

"Bolt, take care of this!" I said. I called Bolt out. "We're fighting this hooligan," I told him. He nodded and understood. "Use thunderbolt!" I ordered. He called down a lightning bolt and struck the Zubat.

"Counter it with super-sonic!" he said. The Zubat was going to screech very loud.

"Don't listen!" I told Bolt. He covered his ears. He wasn't affected. "Use take down!" I said.

"Dodge it!" the grunt said. He lunged after the Zubat but missed.

"Follow up!" I told him. He then quick attacked the Zubat so fast that the grunt didn't have time to react. "Finish him!" I said. He then used take down to finish off the Zubat. That was really easy.

"What? Were you even trying? I'll handle this. Go Geodude!" the second grunt called out. I returned Bolt.

"Go Luke!" I said. Luke popped out of his capsule.

"What is this?" he asked.

"We're fighting some ruffians' pokemon. This is the second one," I said. He nodded and took a fighting stance.

"Geodude, use rock throw!" he ordered. The Geodude picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at Luke.

"Reflect!" I said. He then used mach-punch to redirect the boulder's path. It was heading straight for the Geodude. It hit him full on and then I knew I had the chance.

"Bullet-punch!" I telepathized to him. He then charged with super speed and hit the Geodude full on. "Finish it!" I telepathized once more. He then finished him off with a counter mach-punch. The Geodude propped down and was knocked out afterwards.

Both the Grunts realized what just happened. They were nervous so they trailed off to the Valley Windworks.

"Thank you kind sir," he said.

"You don't have to thank me. What did they need the honey for?" I asked.

"Well, honey is used to attract special kinds of pokemon to these trees scattered across the region. You can find all kinds of pokemon using it. Would you like one?" he asked.

"No thanks. I don't need to have what I just saved you from. Also, those same grunts have overrun the entire Valley Windworks. They locked the door so I can't get in. Do you know of anyone who has a key?" I asked.

"Actually, I have a key. My son owns the facility," he said. "Here, take it and give those grunts what for!" he commanded.

"Yes sir," I replied. I took the key and headed over to the facility. I healed up Luke and Bolt a slight bit before doing so. Just to make sure the fight on the Commander fight wasn't going to go so terribly. I found the facility and took the key. I opened up the door. No one seemed to notice that I had entered. I heard a conversation going on the other side of the wall. I heard that a female person was really mad.

"How come you to phonies can't handle a single trainer?" she asked.

"But, Commander Mars! He was really strong and had good pokemon too. One was a Lucario!" he said.

"I don't care! He can't be that good!" she replied. "You're going to be punished for this."

I rushed through the hall and found that the commander was lecturing the two grunts I had crushed earlier. She had a ridiculous red hair cut and even was wearing some sort of weird tights. She looked pretty stupid in my opinion. Saw a man and a young girl in the corner, who were obviously holed up by the Commander. I rushed in to intervene.

The girl noticed me and said, "Help!"

"That's him! That's the one!" the grunt said.

"My cronies say that you handed them a whooping I'm not impressed. For someone like you, you can't be that good. Lucario or not," she said.

"Let them go and turn on the windmills. You're wasting energy and repelling pokemon from the area," I commanded.

"And whose a little boy like you to give me orders? The only way you'll get me to release these two is if you beat me like you did to those two," she argued.

"Then we'll settle it that way," I said. That started the battle that was going to be a lot harder than I originally thought.

"Go Zubat!" she called out. A much stronger and more trained Zubat came out. I could tell this wasn't going to be easy.

"Bolt, handle this!" I said. I took Bolt out and he was more than ready to fight.

"Quick attack!" she said.

"Counter with it with take down!" I said. The Zubat lunged forward. Bolt tried to take him down, but then I truly saw that this was no regular grunt. She was more expertly trained than the rest. The Zubat was hurt by it, but Bolt was hurt more. He charged through Bolt's take down and rammed him into a wall.

"Use super-sonic!" she said. The Zubat screeched and soon enough Bolt was confused. He was walking dizzily all over the room.

"Erg, snap out of it and use thunderbolt!" I said. He did the best he could. And fortunately he did. He used lightning bolt and the Zubat dodged. He then followed up again for a critical strike on him.

"Use gust!" she commanded. The Zubat whipped up a whirlwind.

"Dodge it!" I said. But then Bolt had no control. He tried to jump out of the way. Instead, he jumped into the gust and he was hurt by its current. However, it was also a wake up slap. After the gust I saw that he was not dazed anymore. Hurt yes, but more importantly not bouncing around the room like a moron. I liked where I was at now.

"Use a combo!" I said. That meant do whatever two moves he felt like using. He used quick attack to get close to the Zubat. The Zubat dodged but then he was struck with yet another thunderbolt. I knew I could count on Bolt. The Zubat propped to the ground.

"Gr… You'll pay for that!" she said. "Go Purugly!" she said. I called Bolt back. He wasn't in good condition for fighting.

"Luke, you're up," I said. He came out and saw the hulking cat. He was a bit repulsed, but shook out of it and was ready to fight.

"Start off with Swagger!" she said.

"Ignore it!" I said. She looked confused but I knew what I was doing. Luke simply ignored it and charged full in with a mach-punch. The Purugly was taken off by it and hurt quite badly.

"No more! Use rush!" she said. Rush? Soon enough the Purugly was bouncing around the room at quick-attack speed. I've never seen anything like it. It was extremely fast.

"Spin it when it she attacks!" I telepathized to Luke. He knew what that meant. Then when the Purugly came in, she tried attacking, to get a barrage of Mach-Punch. It launched her back and she was thrown against the wall. The Purugly was hurt, and furious now. It was going at hyper-speed.

"Just get on that Lucario!" Mars commanded. I knew what that meant.

"Luke, Bide," I said. He knew that all too late. The Purugly had already started assaulting him. He was caught off-guard and pounded on. He then just recovered to start the Bide. After several assaults I was concerned that Luke was going to crumble away into thin air. He was hit 6 times. Miraculously, at the end, he released a large beam of power that struck the Purugly by surprise. It was thrown back and knocked out.

"But it's not…" Commander Mars started.

"A deal is a deal lady. Get out of here!" the man demanded. She tried to stay but we pretty much forced her out. "Thanks for helping me. Your pokemon really are something else," he said.

"Yes. Now how about turning on the turbines?" I said. He agreed and flipped them on. We held a little conversation before I decided to leave. When I went out I had a big smile on my face. It widened when I saw what greeted me outside. There was a little purple balloon like pokemon hovering above the ground right before me. She had small black eyes and a large yellow X shaped nose. Her head was covered with a cloud. Two strand like legs or straps were beneath her, with little heart shaped ends on the strands.

"Were you the one who started up the turbines?" she asked.

"I helped do it. I can understand pokemon because, in a way, I'm gifted," I said.

"Wow. Can I please come with you? I'm pretty well-trained over-all," she said.

"Sure," I replied. I took out a poke-ball. "Just tap the button and you'll be all set," I told her.

"Thank you," she replied. She tapped the ball and went inside. I had just earned a new friend as reward for helping the Valley Windworks. That felt good inside. Plus, it was a Drifloon. They were flying type, which would help a lot in the fight against Gardenia. I felt pretty confident. And, I felt ready.

…..

So that's this chapter for you! Since I'm on a typing frenzy you can expect the next chapter to probably come out in 5-6 days tops. Plus, I've noticed an increase in hits for my stories. I just wanted to thank the readers essentially.

Up next on the list is chapter 4 of my mega 10,000 word story. Then a new chapter for my TF2 story, then this again. After I post a new chapter for each one of these I'll have a few days before school starts for me. I'll try to post a chapter for a story, but I can't guarantee which. I'll say whichever one has the most demand will get a chapter. Otherwise that's it for the agenda.

Remember to leave a review if you have any advice or if you want to leave a friendly comment. Or you can add this story to your alert or favorites list whenever a new chapter premiers. Check into my homepage for further updates.

~DTH~


	5. Finisher Story Isn't Good Enough

A farewell to this fic.

This fan fiction, sadly to say, has been completely unsuccessful. Not merely as many hits, favs, or anything else as much as the other two I had planned. So without a doubt, I'm dropping it. Compared to my other story, I don't see too much depth in this one, so I see even less reason to continue with this.

But I'm not one who's going to let a fic die out without purpose. So in other words, get ready for this entire fic's spoiler! Starting from where I left off:

Jack heads to Eterna, takes on the gym leader, wins, and stops galactic and their plans. He gets some friends on his way to the third gym, along with running into fights here and there. He steadily repeats the process of catching pokemon and beating gyms until he arrives at the 6th gym city (I forgot the name). He would head to Iron Island in where he meets Luke's ancestors. Apparently what Luke did to Jack was illegal by Lucarian name, so they froze them and buried them in Iron Island.

About 10 years later, they are found, excavated, and try to restart their journey. I can't say too much, as I wanted to have a collaboration by then. All I know is that after the freezing he would meet a special someone.

There you have it. I will abandon this fic, and in a LONG time a new one will replace it.

Goodbye.


End file.
